space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Mini Specialties
Mini Specialties are an optional method of advancing characters in Mystech. For players that desire more choice in their character design this system allows for greater flexibility. Take care though, with greater flexibility comes the potential to make an ineffective character. Make sure to focus on a variety of Offensive Defensive and Utility specialties to create a fully rounded character. Arbiters running characters using this specialty method should be aware that it is not compatible with the standard Specialty selection. They must choose between using this method or the standard method. How to Use Mini Specialties Like the Mystech of old, Mini Specialties observe 3 streams, Combat, Academic and Mystic. Each stream has three tiers of progression. Gates Each Tier has single specialty that is called the Gate. No Specialties in any Stream or Tier except for the Gate can be learned unless the character has been trained in the Gate for that Tier and Specialty. For Example the Gate for Tier 1 Combat Specialties is called Basic Training, no other Combat Specialties can be Learned until the character has learned Basic Training. At first tier gates provide uncaps for a few basic skills and some simple bonuses. At higher tiers (second and third) the Gates raise all of the caps of Skills and Spells that the character uncapped at the lower tiers. Because this is a major balancing factor it is recommended that Arbiters carefully control when gate specialties can be taken. Specialty Types Aside from Gate Specialties there are three other types of Specialties. The types are: Offensive, Defensive and Utility. * Offensive Specialties generally are focused on striking in combat and combat abilities. * Defensive Specialties include Specialties that offer Defend, DC and or AC bonuses. * Utility Specialties are ones that are not focused on Striking or mitigating damage. Special Rules This system is intended to be a stand alone system that can be used with the same rules that the standard Specialty system uses. However there a few extra rules that need to be observed in order to keep characters in balance with each other. Armour Applies a Defend Penalty: Any Armour with an AC over 20 applies a -1 to Defend/AC Learning a new Specialty: Requires 5 blocks, 5 pool points, and a trainer. Unless it is a Gate Specialty. Learning a new Gate Specialty: Can only be done by adventuring, when the time is right the Arbiter will tell you that you have learned a new Gate Specialty. Note that in the event that you have not learned the prerequisites needed for a new Gate when the Arbiter awards one you may hold off on learning it until such a time as you have gained the requisite training. Defensive Specialty Limit: Characters are limited in the number of Defensive Specialties they can learn. The maximum number of Defensive Specialties that a character can know is equal to 1 more than the number of Gate Specialties they know. Specialties Category:Rules Category:Specialty Category:Specialists